Stuck Where? In a Closet!
by bigger infinities
Summary: Zora is on a rampage. Chad and Sonny are stuck in a closet. Wait! Why are Chad and Sonny stuck in a closet? Read and find out! Channy! It's now a two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, readers, fanfictioners and Channy lovers! I have finally gotten over my writers block and have achieved this story! It's probably crap, but I really didn't know what to do because I had my toe nail taken off- long story- and I am currently stuck at my computer, soaking my foot, at 11:00 at night! So anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**

**Me: I'm too lazy to do the disclaimer so I am going to force Portlyn of Mackenzie Falls to do it!**

**Portlyn:.....**

**Me: Oh right! I forgot you can't talk. Uhhhh.... Zora!**

**Zora: What?!**

**Me: Do the disclaimer!**

**Zora: What? NO!**

**Me: Do it or face the wrath of my STAPPLER OF DOOM!**

**Zora: Ok, ok let's not get violent here! xXIceshadowXx does not own Sonny with a Chance or any of the characters-**

**Me: Wait!**

**Zora: What?**

**Me: -shouts- Mom! Do I own Sonny with a Chance yet?!**

**Mom: NO!!! Keep soaking your foot!**

**Me: Darn it. I still don't own it!**

**Zora: She doesn't own Sonny with a Chance or any of the characters, but she does own a STAPPLER OF DOOM and a sparkly pencil!**

**Me: YAY! SPARKLY!**

* * *

**(\ /)  
****Sonny's POV  
****(='.'=)  
****(")_(")**

Sonny Monroe was sitting in a closet on the set of _Mackenzie Falls_. Why was Sonny Monroe sitting in a closet on the set of _Mackenzie Falls_? That could be summed up in one word: Zora. She was on a rampage. Last night Holloway had broken up with her (turns out that they had gotten back together) and she was **really** angry. Why? Because this time he had broken up with her by text. So she had snuck into the studio (don't ask her how she did it. She must have gotten in through the air vents) and had set up pranks _everywhere_.

Sonny had been hit by a pie and had had her shoes super glued to the floor. She tried to get out of the studio, but Zora had locked all of the doors. So, since everyone was in for a day of severe pranking, Sonny had decided to hide in a closet. The last closet she had tried to hide in flung some ham at her upon opening the door. Sonny decided to try one of _The Falls_ closets because Zora didn't think any of them were smart enough to think of hiding in a closet.

So here she was in a closet on the set of _Mackenzie Falls _her rival show. Sonny had to be careful though. The only way to open the door was with keys and, after opening the door for her, the janitor took the keys with him. So now if someone closed that centimeter of space, she had left, she would be stuck. Just as she thought this someone whipped open the door and slammed it shut.

"What are you doing?!" Sonny shouted angrily at the person who was currently leaning up against the door and panting.

"Hiding from that creepy little kid from Chuckle City, who else?" replied the figure standing at the door.

"Chad?" exclaimed Sonny trying to peer through the darkness at him.

"Sonny?" Chad asked groaning. "I think I'm going to find a closet that's a little less crowded," he said, turning around to open the door, only to find it locked. "Why won't this door open?"

"Because you need a key to open it Chad," Sonny shot back. "And you've locked us in for who knows how long! As if Zora was bad enough, now I have to sit in here with the most conceited person on this planet!"

"Well it's not my fault you decided to hide in a closet on the set of _Mackenzie Falls_! Now _I_ have to sit in here with the happy-go-lucky girl from So Random! who annoys the living day lights out of me!" Chad replied back getting worked up.

"Well if you don't want to be here so badly, why don't you just use your cell phone to call the stupid janitor and get you out of here?"

"I can't," replied Chad a little more calmly. "That Dora girl got it from me somehow. What about you? Can't you get us out of here? I mean, it's your fault anyway!"

The comedian sighed. "Number one her name is _Zora_. Number two, she took my phone as well. When I tried to get it back from her she threw a pie in my face. Number three, _I_ didn't do _anything_! You were the one who closed the door!"

Sonny went to sit in the corner and get comfortable. Chad stood there stunned at her outburst for a few seconds before saying, "Well fine. Just don't talk to me!" He went to go sit on the other side of the closet, as far away from Sonny as possible.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Go--" Chad was cut off, by Sonny saying, "You know what? I'm just not going to talk to you." And with that they both fell silent, listening to the far away shrieks of Zora's new target.

**(\ /)  
****Chad's POV  
****(='.'=)  
****(")_(")**

After a few minutes, Chad decided to have some fun. "Sonny," he whined. "I'm bored!" She didn't answer. "Sonny?" Chad looked at her, only just being able to see her outline. Her head was facing the door, as if by staring at it would make it swing open. "Sonny," he whined again. He hated being ignored, especially by a _Random_. "C'mon! Talk to me, I'm bored! And Chad Dylan Cooper does not to bored!" Chad knew he was being childish, but didn't care. He leaned over to poke Sonny, but her hand shot out so fast that he barely saw it. He sat back rubbing his hand and staring at her wide eyed.

She turned to glare at him. "_What_ do you want, Chad?" she asked clearly annoyed. Even in the dark closet, she looked cute when she was annoyed. **Stupid cute, **he thought. "Let's play a game!" Chad exclaimed.

"Why?" she asked surprised.

"Weren't you listening? I'm bored and Chad Dylan—"

"--Cooper, doesn't do bored, I know. But why a game? More specifically what game?" she asked.

"How about twenty questions?" he asked, hopeful for a chance to get to know his crush a little better. Even though he would never admit it, he really like Sonny Monroe.

"Alright," she said suspiciously. "I'll go first. So… what's your favorite color?"

"Brown," he blurted without even thinking. He could see her raise her eyebrows, since his eyes had adjusted to the gloom. "What's your favorite color?" he asked quickly so she couldn't ask any more questions.

"Blue," she replied smoothly, without missing a beat. "What's your favorite football team?"

"Dallas Cowboys. What's yours?"

"Wisconsin Badgers. Who else? Ok…… umm what's your favorite ice-cream?"

**(\ /)  
****20 minutes later  
****(='.'=)  
****(")_(")**

"Ok, what was the best day of your life so far?" asked Chad already knowing the answer before it came out of her mouth.

"The day Marshall called me to tell me that they wanted me on So Random! What's yours?"

The blond actor thought about it for a moment. Should he tell the truth? Or lie? "The day I got my convertible," lied Chad. **No. My favorite day was the day you joined So Random! **"What was your _worst _day?" questioned Chad, genuinely curious.

She cleared her throat. "Ahh," her voice cracked a little. "The day my father died." Chad heard little sniffling noises. He hadn't meant to make her cry! What should he do?

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry. Here don't cry," Chad scooted over and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head on his chest. It felt so _right _there.

"Sorry," Sonny sniffled a little bit more. "It's just my mom never brings it up any more, and I try not to think of it. I was three when he died." She sounded so vulnerable. Chad began to rub comforting circles on her arm.

"I'm so sorry," said Chad not knowing what else to say or do, since this was his first time really caring about someone.

"Thanks," she whispered. She yawned suddenly.

"Here, why don't you try and get some sleep?" Chad prompted. She nodded against his chest. After a few minutes her breathing grew slower and he could tell she was asleep.

He yawned too and put his head on top of hers. He might as well get some sleep and this was just so comfortable. His last thought before he drifted off to sleep was of Sonny and how cute she was when she was sleeping.

**(\ /)  
****Channy!  
****(='.'=)  
****(")_(")**

**

* * *

**

**Well that's it! I'm not done though! Are they going to get out? And if they do what does Zora have planned for them when they do? Watch for the next chapter of ****Stuck. Where? In a Closet!**** The next chapter will have a little bit more Channy in it promise! But until then... Peace of suckaaas!**

**~xXIceshadowXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there people of the internet! I've gotten such a good response to this story, I just can't believe it! So I am going to thank all of those people who reviewed, favorited and subscribed!**

**So I'm giving my thanks to: ChAnNyObSeSsEd, SWACObsesser201, Hallene, Hannyski, Waiting for Him, love-cdc, musikgurl, luckyme123, evesediacm, SimpleyChanny, .channy, Ravenna's Soul, Ackleholic89, monkey87, coconutsunshine23, Abnormally-Sweet-Person, and TeddyLuver! Thanks for all of your support! Channy forever!!!**

**Me: Alright I'm gonna suck it up and do the disclaimer! Ok here we go! I don't…….GAH! I can't do it! I can't say "I don't own Sonny with a Chance or any of the characters!" AHHH! I said it!**

**Zora: Can we just get on with the story? I want to have some more fun pranking people!**

**Me: Alright, alright! Back to the story. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Zora's POV**

Zora was looking down from the air vents into the closet where Sonny and Chad were. She was listening in on Chad and Sonny's conversation while trying to think of a good prank to play on them. Why should _they_ get to be all lovey dovey, when that piece of scum, Holloway, broke up with her by text!

She noticed it looked like Sonny was crying, and Chad was trying to comfort her. Hmm…. She wondered what everyone at the studio do if, when they got out, it looked like they were making out in here? That would actually be pretty funny! Zora thought, a plan forming in her evil eleven-year-old mind. She quickly maneuvered in the vents towards Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. She peered out, just to make sure no one was hiding in there.

Sure that the coast was clear, she jumped down and walked over to Sonny's vanity. She looked and spotted it: Sonny's lipstick. She smiled evilly. This was going to be her ultimate prank. Well, maybe not as good as the one where she set up that trap door and almost all of the _Mackenzie Falls_ cast fell into the basement, but it would be a close second.

She took the lipstick, grabbed the ladder, and climbed back into the air vents. She passed her stock of water balloons with hair dye in them, and her cold cut catapult, which she had taken out of the closet, where she had placed it, in case anyone tried to hide in there.

As she passed the place where the air vent went to a bathroom, she heard a high-pitched scream, which sounded a lot like Tawni. She smiled. She had place a recorder in that bathroom, just in case Tawni went in there. Now she had her Tawni scream! Finally! I have my Tawni scream!

She finally got to the closet where Chad and Sonny were. She heard light snoring noises.

Good. They're asleep! She got down out of the vent, and decided to open the door a little bit to let some light in. She had stolen a set of keys from the janitor, so she could go anywhere in the studio.

After she unlocked the door and let some light in she turned to the sleeping pair. She crouched down and applied some lipstick to Sonny's lips. The she put some on her hand in the shape of lips. She pressed the design lightly all over Chad's face to make it look like Sonny had been kissing him.

She stepped back to admire her work. It definitely looked like they had a little make-out session, and had fallen asleep in the closet. She crept outside and kept the door open just a little bit, so Sonny and Chad will be able to get out once everyone is in the hallway.

She went off to start the next step of her evil plan: get everyone from the studio into this hallway. The noise should wake Sonny and Chad up, and they'll walk out of the closet, with all of the lipstick stains on them.

So Zora skipped happily down the hallway to destroy the lives of other people.

******  
Chad's POV**

Chad jolted awake. There was screaming and feet pounding on the floor as people ran from that little creepy girl's new horror. Maybe now they could get out! Sonny was awake as well, sitting bolt upright, eyes wide and staring at the door. Someone swung the door open but froze as the caught sight of them. It was that fat one from So Random! What was his name? Cloudy?

"Grady!" Sonny exclaimed hopping up from where she was sitting next to me. _That_ was his name! Well, it's not like Chad Dylan Cooper is going to remember it anyways.

Chad got up as well. Grady was looking at them with wide eyes as he backed out of the doorway. "I know I'm awesome and all," bragged Chad, back to his cocky self. "But you're kid of creeping me out with the staring."

Me and Sonny walked out of the closet, glad to be free. That's when he noticed everyone was staring at them. "What are you staring at?" demanded a very confused Sonny. She glanced over at him, and did a double take. Now _she_ was staring at him, mouth agape, and wide-eyed, just like everyone else. "What?" I demanded. What were they staring at?

Blondie came up, looked from Sonny to me and then dug in her purse. She pulled out a compact and handed it to me. I opened it, and stared at my reflection. I was _covered_ in lipstick, and my hair was purple. I looked back at Sonny. It was the same lipstick as on her lips, and she knew it. She was bright red and tried to explain, but kept stuttering.

"It's not- no you don't understand-we didn't- I would never!" she looked back at me helplessly. "Ok, I know what you're all thinking-" I started, but was cut off by that little devil walking down the hallway. "Hello, everyone!" she shouted. Everyone turned to look at her. She raises something that looks like a bazooka. "How do you like my pie cannon everyone?' she asks in a sweet voice, and she started firing pie out of the cannon.

Everyone screamed and ran in different directions. Chad grabbed Sonny and ran towards his dressing room, so it would be easier to talk in private.

He got to his dressing room, pulled Sonny in and slammed the door shut. He could still hear that Dora girl cackling evilly. He leaned against the door, and closed his eyes, hoping this is just all a bad dream.

******Sonny's POV**

Sonny watched as Chad leaned against the door and closed his eyes. He had purple hair and was covered in lipstick. _Her_ lipstick. How in the world had he gotten covered in her lipstick? What_ happened _after she fell asleep?

Just then Chad stood up, straightened his _Mackenzie Falls _uniform, and asked the question she was just pondering over. "What just happened?"

"I have no idea," Sonny answered truthfully. "All I know is that everyone believes we were kissing in that closet. No one is going to believe us when we tell them otherwise, either."

Chad sighed. Even with purple hair and lipstick all over his face he still looked handsome. Sonny, don't think that! He's the enemy! You hate him! But she knew she was lying to herself. She had never gotten rid of the three-named jerk, no matter how hard she tried. She was able to say she wasn't falling for him, because she wasn't. She had already fallen for him, a long time ago in Wisconsin.

Wanting to break the uneasy silence that settled on them after she spoke, she asked, "How did your hair get purple?"

He smirked. "Well, I was just walking down the hallway when, I suppose, I stepped on something. Something sprayed me from above. I guess it was hair dye. Then that girl came out holding a bunch of water balloons, and I ran as fast as I could. That's how I ended up in the closet. What happened to you?"

He must have just noticed that she was walking around in socks. "She hit me with a pie, like I told you, and super glued my shoes to the floor. I knew I had to hide, so I tried one of the closets on the set of So Random! and I was hit with a piece of ham when I opened the door. I knew she didn't think anyone from _Mackenzie Falls_ was smart enough to think of hiding in a closet, so I came over to your set."

He looked smug." _I_ was smart enough to hide in the closet."

"Yes, you were also smart enough to get us locked in there!"

He looked at her steadily. "Was it really that bad?" he asked quietly.

She sighed. "Not really, I guess. Except for the part when we actually got _out_ of the closet. What do you think happened? And why were all of those people in the hallway?"

His eyes widened. His gazed darted to something above her shoulder. She looked back. It was an air vent. "You don't think," he said slowly, as if trying process what he just thought of. "That Dora did it do you? Was there an air vent in the closet?"

Sonny nodded slowly. There was one in the closet. "So _Zora_," she put extra emphasis on her name. "Put the lipstick on our faces? I mean it is my lipstick, so she probably stole it. But what about the door? It wasn't open when we fell asleep, was it?"

"No, it wasn't. But I wouldn't put it past her to have stolen the keys. She's evil enough." He nodded, as if agreeing with himself. The smirk was back, though. "You liked sleeping with me didn't you? Admit it, you like me!"

She walked up to him, so they were inches apart. "Maybe, maybe not," she smiled slyly. She stood on her tip toes and pecked him on the cheek, then ran out the door, towards her dressing room. "Sonny!" Chad called after her, but she didn't turn around or look back.

**  
Meanwhile...**

Zora was, once again, skipping down the halls, happy that her prank worked. She loved the sound of screaming in the afternoon! Just as she rounded the corner to the hallway that led to the main entrance, she stopped. In the hallway stood the boy that had broken up with her. _Holloway_. She narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?" she spat.

He smiled nervously. He knew what she could do, and was wise to be afraid. "Well, I, uh, wanted to-," he cleared his throat. "I wanted to apologize."

She stared at him. He wanted to apologize? After breaking up with her?! How dare he? Suddenly she remembered what hallway she was in. This hallway was the one where she had set up the trap door! If he took one step back he would fall into them basement! Then she could lock him in there, since she had the keys, and the basement door was right there.

"Really," she asked as sweetly as she could. He looked terrified. "Well you know what I would like to do?" He shook his head, and gulped. She held up her pir bazooka. She smiled evilly before saying," Bombs away!" And started hitting him with the pies. He took a step back and the trap door opened. He fell through and Zora cheered. She ran over to the door for the basement whipped out the keys and quickly locked the doors.

She would wait awhile before she got him out. He needed time to think things over, she thought, smiling to herself. She continued skipping on her merry way, sure to avoid the trap door and Holloway's shouts.

**  
4 months later**

Zora walked over to a closet on the set of So Random! She was still cleaning up after her little pranking day four months before. She was almost done, but wanted to make sure she got eveything. Mr. Condor was furious after her little, ah, rampage, and had told her to clean it up. But he was apparently too afraid to fire her. She could be quite evil sometimes.

She opened the door, only to find no other than Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper. Kissing. In the closet. She almost laughed at the irony of it. They broke apart, and both of them turned bright red.

"Zora- it- it- I can explain," Sonny stuttered, but Zora held a hand up, smiled and closed the door. There wasn't anything in _there_ to worry about.

**

* * *

**

**OMG! I'm done! I hope you guys liked it! Thank you for all your reviews! I did my best with the Channy, but I couldn't think of something good enough! Hope it's alright! Thanks!!!!! And also, there's something wrong with my computer, and I can't do the bunnies like the last chapter! I'm so sorry, but for some reason it won't let me fix it! But oh well, thanks for reading!**

**~xXIceshadowXx**


End file.
